Mouse
by The-MarmaladeCat1
Summary: Kabuto returns to Sound to find things have changed a little in his absence...what has Orochimaru been doing?


Pretty Kozi made me do it.

* * *

The corridors of Orochimaru's underground fortress are as chill as he always remembers them. The stone walls reflect back the sound of his footsteps as his mind stirs with half-forgotten routes, overlaying the twisting dimness with reawakening familiarity. It has been a long time since he walked these corridors so far in the heart of his master's dark empire, but Kabuto is known, if nothing else, for his precise mind. Unfaltering, his feet lead him deeper into the maze, towards Orochimaru's private rooms.

A corridor hung with tapestries leads into a square connecting room. He selects the door to the right, slipping it open and closed with the silence of ingrained habit. A second corridor, the one with the curious patch of icy chill halfway down and the bloodstain that will never quite scrub out, left there by the servant forever unable to react fast enough to a direct command. This one is silent too and it leads to a dining hall that stands still and devoid of life, human or otherwise. The dining table is clear, heavy oak chairs pushed neatly beneath, six on each side and one at either end. He wonders if it still sees use, or if his master allows the Sound children to run wild these days. It would not surprise him. Orochimaru cares not for the actions of his adopted children so long as they do not interfere with his study or his brooding.

Fourth door on the right, another blank corridor lined with doors and echoing with….laughter? Kabuto's footsteps skip a beat. The sound rises and falls in waves, peaking into sharp peals of giggles that have no place in the citadel of Sound.

Orochimaru? No. The Master's laughter is darker, richer, more knowing than this light, delighted cascade of sound. And there is more than one voice. Layered one over the other and intertwining in helpless giggles.

What in the name of…? Kabuto frowns and readjusts his spectacles uncomfortably. The soft tap of his footsteps disappears as he unconsciously adjusts his posture to make his passing soundless. Without even thinking, he masks his presence and alters his pace to creep subtly down the corridor towards the source of the noise. It appears to be emanating from Orochimaru's private sitting hall, bursts of laughter tumbling out from beneath the heavy wooden door.

Carefully, Kabuto slinks closer, pressing his back to the wall, fingers ready to form the seals that will sink him into the stone and out of sight should he risk discovery. Now that he is closer, he can make out individual voices beneath the laughter, hear the words that make up the sentences.

"Orochimaru-sama, can I touch it too?"

The voice belongs to Kidoumaru, high and excited and Kabuto's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Here," the Master's voice, low and pleased, "Like this. Put your hands here."

There is a pause and Kabuto strains his ears to hear what is going on.

"Your tongue is so long, isn't it? Argh!" A sharp burst of laughter. "That tickles!"

There is a flurry of thumps from behind the door and the sound of flesh moving on…chairs? The futon that he knows stands along one wall?

"Ass! Not like that!" Tayuya's voice, condemning but tempered in the presence of the Sannin. "He likes it like this, don't you?"

Orochimaru's laughter is low and appreciative and Kabuto's mouth falls open in shock as his mind works furiously.

"Lean forward, Tayuya-chan. I can't reach you from there."

"Orochimaru-sama! You're so heavy!"

"Stop complaining, Tayuya," Sakon's voice, laconic and drawling. "It's not like you've never held him before."

"His tongue tickles, asshole!"

"Tayuya-chan, there's no need for that language."

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama. Sakon, get over here and hold this end. Do something useful instead of just watching."

"That's right, Sakon-kun. You slide underneath just there, ah yes, that's much better…"

_What the hell_. Kabuto's eyes are wide and his hands press against the wall, all thoughts of concealing seals forgotten. It has been some years since he has been able to spend the appropriate amount of time at the Sound fortress, his duties in Konoha have seen to that, but he has had no idea what has been going on in his absence. That Orochimaru-sama would…with the Sound Five of all people…it is unthinkable. But who is he to question his master's will? He has always known that Orochimaru has…alternate…leanings. And damn it, he is a Yakushi and he has seen far worse in his time.

Drawing himself up, his ears ringing with the sound of giggling, Kabuto decides that his small report can wait until later. Until a…quieter…time. Shaking his head in disbelief, he hurries away down the corridor, peals of laughter nipping at his heels and prompting him not to look back.

Inside the Sannin's private sitting hall, Orochimaru looks up, an inscrutable smile on his wide lips. Catching the expression out of the corner of his eye, Sakon pauses in his movement, causing Tayuya to curse him under her breath and forcing Kidoumaru to slip in with quick hands and lift the burden from his grasp.

"Orochimaru-sama?" the pale boys says. The Sannin looks over at the three children, amused by Sakon's concerned expression. His smile widens as he takes in the eagerness in Kidoumaru's eyes, watching as the boy uses all six hands to lift the huge python from around Tayuya's neck. She helps him pull it gently out from under her hair, scrunching up her nose as the creature's flickering tongue tickles her face. It is rare to see her so delighted.

Orochimaru folds his hands into his sleeves and tilts his head to one side.

"Nothing to worry about, Sakon-kun," he says softly. "Just a little mouse in the corridors."

Sakon laughs and a smirk pulls at his lips as he meets his master's eyes.

"It ought to be careful, ne, Orochimaru-sama? Else python-san here might eat it!" he replies.

Orochimaru's golden eyes fall to slits, a wicked smile curving his lips as the three children fall into laughter again; Tayuya and Kidoumaru struggling to support the weight of the large serpent between them, giving in finally to Sakon's demands to be allowed to help too.

"Mmm," the snake Sannin murmurs to himself. "Indeed. The little mouse ought to take care not to let its senses deceive it, I had thought it wiser than that."

And leaning his chin in one hand, he allows his smile to widen ever more.


End file.
